Vespoid Queen
The Vespoid Queen is the matriarch of the vespoid hive, it first appeared in Monster Hunter Freedom Unite before appearing again: completely revamped. Physiology She has a similar physique to the average vespoid except that she is much larger, features a more pronounced abdomen, enormous rainbow-coloured wings, her exoskeleton is heavily ridged in comparison to the other vespoids, this makes it far more armoured and resistant to physical attacks compared to her underlings, her eyes glow a bright blue colour, she also features a crown-like carapace above her head with a ruby coloured organ within. Behavior Is often not keen on travelling outside her nest, isn't very responsive to the killings of her vespoids outside of the hive, this all changes however when you approach her hive, she will immediately appear and display how territorial she is without hesitation. Changes * She has much more HP than she did in Monster Hunter Freedom Unite, approximately around the same HP as an Anjanath in World. * She is far larger and does far more damage than she did in Monster Hunter Freedom Unite. * She is mostly aerial although will go on the ground occasionally. * She has a separate type of vespoid called the 'Vespoid Elite', these vespoids are larger, have a purple hue and inflict poison rather than paralysis. * She has a wide range of attacks compared to the 3 attacks she had in Monster Hunter Freedom Unite. * You no longer have to kill 25 Vespoids in order to make her appear. * She can travel between areas over staying in one area the entire time. * Her thick exoskeleton is now very durable and requires green sharpness to pierce it, any sharpness lower will completely bounce off. * Her head and wings are her weak points. * She can heal herself via consuming honey, this can include either the honey in her nest or random honey items that are scattered across the map that the hunter can normally gather to get honey. * She can still be summoned via killing a ton of vespoids but only in Expedition Mode: In this circumstance, the Vespoid Queen will hunt you down. * She can very rarely roar which can unleash a special attack to occur. * She can be put in a shock trap and a pitfall trap, this can only occur if she steps on the trap while she's on the ground however. * It is now possible to capture her. Abilities Attacks * She can auto-track her stinging attack at whatever hunter is near her rather than stinging thin air. * She can unleash her defense down spray gas much faster. * She only does her aerial bump attack after doing a normal spray gas attack. Charge: While flying, she will rear her abdomen downwards as she squats and then charges at a targeted hunter. Triple Charge: The same as the charge attack except she does it three times in a row. Hipcheck: She will rear her abdomen upwards and then slide herself to the side to attempt to hit a hunter with her hips. She can do this both in the air and when she's on the ground. Body Slam: She will fly upwards before homing in on the hunter and then crashing herself down onto the ground, the impact can deal a lot of damage, this causes quake. Divebomb: She will fly upwards before homing in on a hunter and then divebombing at them, she then flys backwards after the divebomb to avoid enabling free hits. Divebomb Sting: When she divebombs, sometimes she will auto-sting the hunter while divebombing, she usually then divebombs again. Inflicts Paralysis. Sting Elongation: Sometimes when she attempts to sting, her stinger elongates to a longer length during the sting animation, this can hit the hunter at a further range that the normal sting can't, this sting also deals double the damage of the regular sting. Inflicts Paralysis. Kickback: When on the ground, her wings will start flapping, she then proceeds to kick the hunters 180 degrees from her with her strong back legs. Leapout: When on the ground, she will use her strong back legs to leap upwards and at a hunter. Headbutt: When on the ground, she will lunge herself and proceed to headbutt the hunter in front of her, in similar fashion to Kamu Orugaron. Ground Charge: When on the ground, she will flap her wings before then charging at a hunter on the ground. It doesn't go as far as the flying charge. Stabbing: When on the ground, she will stab the hunter multiple times, in front of her with her mandibles. Inflicts Bleeding. Silked Ball: When on the ground, she will shoot out a ball of silk from her mouth that spreads out before fading when it hits the ground. Inflicts Silked. Silked Spit: Same as the Silked Ball except the Vespoid Queen is in the air when doing this attack. Inflicts Silked. Silked Beam: She will shoot out a small beam of silk that spreads across the map, Inflicts Silked. Silked Projectiles: She will shoot out multiple projectiles of silk in one go, that explode into tossing silk all across the map, Inflicts Silked. Paralytic Silk: Occasionally, the silk she unleashes have yellow discharges surrounding them, these can both Silk and Paralyse the hunter. This can occur for the ball, spit, beam and projectile. Inflicts Silked and Paralysis. String Sweep: She will unleash a string of silk from her mouth and then sweep it around before spitting it out. Inflicts Silked String Whip: She will grab the string of silk with her arms and then whip the map before making a webbed trap that functions similarly to a pitfall trap, the hunter stepping in this can trap them, this trap can trap other large monsters if one was in the proximity. Paralytic String: Similar to String Sweep except the string is encased with a yellow discharge. Inflicts Silked and Paralysis. 360 Sting Spin: She will charge a large sting and then sweep herself in a 360 degrees angle, stinging everything in her proximity. Inflicts Paralysis. 360 Gas Sweep: She will charge a heavy gas spray before then spraying a massive trail of gas spray, she will then twist it in a 360 degrees angle. The gas spray unleashed from this attack reaches triple the length that the normal gas spray attack reaches. Inflicts Defense Down. Silked Gas Combo: She will home in on a hunter and then immediately spray out gas spray while also spitting out chunks of silk at the exact same time. Inflicts Silked and Defense Down. Wing Beating Gust: She will get on the ground and then start beating her wings incredibly fast, the impact between the wings and the ground creates a ton of wind gust that blows away hunters close to her. Stinging Ground: She will get on the ground and then aim her stinger at the ground, she will sting the ground incredibly hard, when she does, an immediate paralytic discharge AOE covers the entire area for a split second (possible to evade), she will sting again, unleashing a second paralytic AOE, she then stings a third time to unleashing geysers of the gas spray all across the area, she pulls out her stinger and gets back in the air. Stinger Bubble: She will unveil a bubble from her stinger that she then tosses at a targeted hunter, if the bubble hits the hunter, the hunter will be inflicted with a very strong Defense Down (Can bring down 300 defense straight down to 0). Inflicts Defense Down and Bubbleblight. Great Stinger Bubble: Same as the Stinger Bubble attack except the bubble is much larger and has a larger splash radius when it hits the ground, the Defense Down inflicted is much stronger as-well for this bubble (Can bring 600 defense straight down to 0). Inflicts Defense Down and Bubbleblight. Gas Smoke: She will shoot out steams of a clouded version of the spray gas that expand and cloud the big chunk of the area in a clouded version of the spray gas. Being in the cloud inflicts Defense Down, the cloud can last and fades away after 30 seconds. Call The Elites: She will fly upwards and unleash a scuttle-sounding scream that summons a randomised number of Elite Vespoids (Purple in colour, have more HP than regular Vespoids, spit streams of poison, bigger, sting can inflict a stacking poison effect that doubles the amount of damage taken from the poison). Call The Swarm: She will fly upwards and unleash a loud screech, this then calls in a massive swarm of vespoids that form into a massive cloud that can cover 2/3 of an area, the vespoid swarm will chip away at your health and can kill a hunter in under 3 seconds if they're standing still, the vespoid swarm itself inflicts Bleeding if the hunter gets chipped but doesn't die from the swarm. There are three ways to deal with the swarm, 1: use a farcaster, all vespoids in the swarm despawn with the queen remaining, 2: poison smoke bomb can kill off the swarm completely, 3: flash bomb will flash all vespoids in the swarm: allowing the hunter to kill them off with the weapon he/she has. Rage and Tired States *Rage State: Her abdomen and her eyes will start to glow, green and pink smoke starts foaming from her mandibles, attack speed and damage increased by 1.75x, Immune to flash bombs *Tired State: Tiny spines start leaking from her stinger, eyes become a dimmer greyish colour, fails to spew out gas, tumbles over when she charges Role in the Food Chain Minimal - Extremely Low - Low - Average - (High) - Extremely High - Apex - Legend Main Prey: Anything her underlings can bring her: anything she kills for herself Arch-Rivals: Yonozuro, Lightenna,Bnahzahra Tracks: Exoskeleton droplets, Big bug tracks, Fumed ground Turf Wars N/A Ecology Habitat Range She can be found almost anywhere that her underlings can be encountered in, this can include tropical regions, temperate regions, arid regions, wetland regions, dark regions and even in high altitude regions and volcanic regions. Ecological Niche By herself, she is fairly average in the food chain, can be preyed upon by the likes of Konxusakan, Our Borocka, Kuroshen and Chameleos. This is however countered by her superior ailmental attributes at her disposal and her entire swarm of vespoids that can fend off even opponents leagues tougher than the queen itself. Biological Adaptations Its massive wings make it a very skilled aerial fighter, its bulk alone is enough physical force to injure or kill a creature, the protrusion of its stinger can elongate to a certain point, enabling it to sting an opponent froma further distance to avoid risking getting hit, it can swing around its corroding spray to hit all targets present, due to the immense pulses of her stinger, she can sting the ground and send masses of paralytic chain reactions across the base area, immediately paralysing prey and foe without her ever having to get close, the control she has over her vespoids is astounding to the point where she will unleashing a loud screech, this unleashes a massive swarm of vespoids to come flying, a literal almost unkillable swarm of a massive number of vespoids that shred through the opponent in an instant. Carves Notes * This is a revamp of the Vespoid Queen from Monster Hunter Freedom Unite. * In the canon games, the Vespoid Queen has currently only been present in one game and a spinoff. Category:Monster Creation Category:Neopteron Category:Revamp Category:Large Monster Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:Silked Monster Category:Defense Down Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Bubbleblight Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster